Oh,So youre a Vampire to?
by Dreamer208
Summary: Well,I'm a vampire.I'm moving to forks to live with my Dad and big Bro Emmet,Oh and my Brothers A Vampire,his girlfriend and all her family.But shh don't tell him I'm a vampire and that I'm the most powerful one in the world...Ever.
1. Oh shit

**Okay, I get bored very easy, so I day dream…alot so here is my new ish story. Hope you like it and please can you review! **

**Bella p.o.v**

Here I am on my way to forks. The flight attendant Checking last minute things and me, well I'm a new born Vampire on a plain. Doesn't sound to good but I got turned a few months ago by a vampire who's power didn't work on me.

So he turned into me into vampire and what do I get? Glory, my name in lights? Nope, I get to be the most powerful vampire knows to man, and women would want to be sexist. So yeah, im pretty powerful, I just think of a power and I have it, cool huh?

With me being all mighty I used my ability to look human but my mum started to notice a difference in me, Of course I was more sexy, and everywhere I went people would stare. So im moving back to forks to live with my Dad and big Bro Emmet, who I haven't seen in years. So this is going to be a good thing, I think

Aright the plain ride was so boring, but I was in forks a day early. My luggage will be here later but the only item here on time was my motor bike. So I needed to go and collect the keys, so I walked up to the desk and saw a boy staring at me or rather my chest, he was so where near 19.I might as well be polite.

"umm, im here to pick up my keys and bike? My name Is Isabella Swan". I asked him in a sweet voice but he just kept staring, I was in my human form, I wonder how he would respond to me if he saw me in vampire form! Ha!

"Um, Hello…. any body home" I said waving my hand in front of his face; he seemed to come to life.

" Yes,Yes I have your keys right here, you just have to sign this" He tried to sound more manly but his voice kept breaking, idiot. I sighed the paper and took my keys from his hand, I read his mind god that was funny.

"_oh she is soo hot, just ask her, come on just her number, she won't bite, but how kinky that would be…." _His mind trailed off to other things so I stopped listening and shuddered.

Lucky I already had my biker jacket and boots on, the helmet and gloves were with the bike so I could just go. I started up the bike and Zoomed of from the airport, watching as the green trees past by.

Its weird, I was never close to Charley, I mean dad but me and Emmet were inseparable. When renne and Charlie got a divorce mom took me and Emmet stayed, I saw him every year but no we only stayed in touch by phone calls so he was chuffed to beans when I said I was coming to stay. I was going over 100 mph and coming close to Charley's house, I rounded the corner and slowed right down and parked in his dive. The cruiser was parked and emmets jeep, so there in then.

That's weird I can smell Vampire, not only vampire something else as well….. as I pondered in my thoughts the door opened and two men came out.

I turned of my engine and dismounted of my bike and put the kickstand on.

Charley looked confused " im sorry " he said " but you cant park here,and who are you ive never seen you around here before?" huh, that made me chuckle, Charlie didn't even recognise his own daughter, Emmet looked at me as if he had heard it. But that's when I took a good look at emmet.

He had grown, he was always a big build, but my God he was a beef cake, his muscles not very easy to see and he towered over charley at 6" that wasn't what caught my attation, his eyes always a rich chocolate brown were now Gold.

He was a Vampire…..what the fuck is going on?

"Hello can you here me, Do you need help?" charley was now anxious; I will deal with Emmet later but now its time to say hi. I took of my helmet and walked up to the both. They both of course gasped looking at me.

" well its not every day you don't recognise your own brother or sister" I lauged at the end and broke into a smile. It was Emmet to talk fist.

"Bella is that really you" I just nodded and he ran and picked me up and span me in circles of course I giggled like a little girl. His body was now rock hard and cold, I would not think of that yet. Charlie then got a few words in as we Emmet put me down and we walked into the house and sat down on the small sofas.

"Bella, I was supposed to pick you up at the airport tomorrow afternoon why are you here so early? And is that your bike? Were is the rest of your stuff?" I didn't think he would stop talking so I just stated to answer his questions.

"I know dad but there was an early flight with a spare seat ,so I took it at the last minute, second yes that is my bike and don't worry I am an excellent driver and third, my car and clothes will be here in a few hours"

"Bella" Emmet said," How could you afford a car and a motor bike?" I laughed as his face was in a small pout.

"Well Emmy, I invested some money into the stock market and got more money back then I was hopeing for, so I decided to indulge for once" well seeing as I could see the future meant that I will always win. But he didn't need to know that.

"Well, I was just going fishing Bella, but I don't mind staying. I can finally tell people my daughter is coming home" Charley had a smile on his face.

"No Char-dad you go fishing I really want to catch up with emmy and when my stuff arrives I can unpack and go to bed, I suppose it means I will have to go to school Tomorrow then?" there was a little hope in my voice that he would say no, but being the chief, he knows skipping school is bad.

"Sorry but school tomorrow, don't worry Emmet will be there, Nobody knows you're here accept for me, Emmet Billy and the school staff, So you're a little surprise" when he said that last line I groaned I hate to be centre of attention, I do, sometimes…

"Ok see you bells, bye Emmet" Charlie called "bye dad" me and em said|.

After the door closed I started at Emmet, he stated to get uncomfortable under my gaze.

"What is it bells, why do you keep looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?"

"No" I replied "but there is something different about, you've changed, a lot, but there is something more and I can't seem to put my finger on it…." I walked a little closer to him and he sat down.

"Nothing changed with me bells, but I cant same the same for you, you're hot, absolutely smoking hot, im going to have to fight the boys at school to keep them of you" I had to laugh at that.

Just then I could hear a van coming down the road, must be my car and luggage, Emmet's going to love my Aston Martin.

"Looks like my things are here, Em could you help me carry some bags in"

"Yep, sure will" We walked out side and I signed the papers to get my luggage and I could help but laugh at Emmet's face when he saw my car. Priceless. He wanted to take my Car tomorrow but I wanted to take my bike, I won that argument.

So know im laying in bed and checking the future for any dangeros, but the future hadn't been decided yet, So ill just take it as it comes. No bad for a first day, me and em talked, he has a wonderful girlfriend called Rosalie and I don't want to be in his head when he thought of her, also he had great friends who were all adopted and by the images I saw in Emmet's head I knew.

They were the Vampires that turned my brother.

**Ok so how do you think it went? next Chapter will be up soon! Night :)  
**

From Daydreamer208 x


	2. This is my family

**Ok second chapter may be a little shorter, oh and no bad reviews because they are mean! **** Otherwise I don't give a fuck **

Bella P.O.V

I can sleep if I want to, but there is so much more I can do at night! At two in the morning I heard the window open in Ems room and him jump out, probably going to see his other family, the Cullen's. Looks like I will be meeting there "children" today.

It was six when I decided to get up and get ready, I was going for the dangerous yet sexy look, throwing on some black skinny jeans, Black biker boots and a blue and white skulls t-shirt, I was ready. On the kitchen table was a note from Em.

"_Bells ive gone to pick up Rose in the jeep, ill meet you at school and be careful on your bike, and were a helmet!_

_Love from the Teddy __"_

Yeah the bike would get hurt if I crashed, just to please my bro, I grabbed my black biker jacket and black helmet, God I really need to get some other clothes other then black! I shut the door and got on my bike ready to go when I was hit with a vision.

_It was me on my bike, I saw my brothers car with a shiny Volvo following, me then speeding in front of them, em shouting at me and rose Alice and jasper giving him a weird look!_

That when the vision cut off, Huh, that like fun smiling to my self I reversed out and was on my way. Speeding through the town I made my way up to the road were my vision was coming true.

I went up to a hundred, taking over the Volvo and speeding past my brother, "ISABELLA" I can faintly here em scream my name. Chucking to myself I slowed down and made my way into the burning pits of hell, I mean, school.

As I parked my bik,e the whole school had gone silent, they were all starring at me.

Em came in and parked his car followed by that Volvo. He got out and screamed my name.

"Bella, come over here" he smiling like a buffoon while rose was just glaring at me. I decided I would make my entrance unforgettable, so the wind picked up slightly thanks to me, and I swayed my hips and pulled my helmet of, letting my dark lose curls run wildly down my back and getting caught in the breeze. I could here the sharp intake of breath as everyone saw my face. The human's thoughts were no better…

"_Why is she walking over to the Cullen's she should be talking to me…"_

"_Wow, I can't wait to tap some of that….."_ cocky humans, I had made my way to Em, when he put his arms around my shoulder, If rose was mad before now she looked absolutely lived. The others just looked curious and frustrated, oh I see, there powers don't work on me.

"Guys, I would like you to me my little sister, Bella" he smiling when he finished that sentence. Rose no looked confused as did the rest of them.

Alice was the first one to talk, "we didn't no Emmet's sister was coming to live with him, oh, and im Alice, This is jasper my boyfriend, that's rose emmts girlfriend but I bet you know that and that's Edward" she smiled slightly and wrapped her hands round jasper. I thought it was a good time to talk.

" Hi ,and em wanted it to be a surprise and I have come a day early and you already know my name ,thanks to this moron" I tapped em on the stomach, thought it would be a good time to listen to there thoughts…..

"_I can't feel her emotions, its as if she's not here how is she doing that…." Jasper_

"_Thank God she his sister, I was about to kill her, no one stands in the way of me and Emmet"_ Rose's thoughts went to something else, that's when I cut of seeing, as I don't want to see my brother doing that, I could see out the corner of my eye Edward grimace.

That's when I looked Edward full in the face, I saw his beautiful eyes, those blood red lips, sexy hair that I would want to run my hands through, and he was looking at me with the same face, analyzing everything missing no nothing. I caught out my day dream by Emmet.

"Bella, come on the bells going to go!" He dragged me away from the one person I wanted to stay with.

My mate.

The day was uneventful after that, The classes were way too easy, I could of taught them my self, Everyone started at me bluntly through the day, some of the teachers even, God this was annoying!

Ive been asked out 3 times and asked to sit with people at lunch around 11, of course im sitting with my brother but I was talking to this girl Angela, she was really sweet so I said ill sit with her until my brother arrives.

Unfortunately 2 of the boys that asked me out are on this table, great, just fucking great.

"so, Isabella-" this girl Jessica kept trying to strike up a convocation with me

"its, Bella" I replied.

"Whatever, Were did you come from? Is it true you were a model? Do you have a gun?" oh my God is she series, where the hell was she getting these from, Angela shot me an apologetic smile. Just then my brother came in with the Cullen's, I smiled getting ready to get up, but Jessica saw my face and already shit was coming out of her mouth.

"Oh, I see you have seen the Cullen's, they are of course gorgeous, and they are all adopted accept for Emmet, me and him were going out, But that bitch Rosalie spread her legs and Emmet got stuck in-between those cobwebs, So Edward is going to my Boyfriend, we have had a few dates and I cant wait to-"

That delusional cow, nobody talks about my family like that!

"Who the fuck do you thick you are, bitching about Rose like that, My brother Emmet was never yours, have you even ever talked to Edward? Next time you want to talk about my family like that, you will have me to answerer to!" By the end of it I was standing up and I swear my eyes were getting darker by the second, she squeaked out a response.

" yes, I got it"

"Good" I said grabbing my bag walking over to sit with the Cullen's, as I sat down rose came and hugged me.

"Thank you, no one has ever stood up for me before, you don't even no me and you stood up to her, Thank you" She said with a very cheesy smile on her face.

"That's what I like to see, the two best girls in my life getting on" Emmet said as to which Alive replied,

"Hey, what about me?" she said with a puppy dog face, the conversations flowed easy enough after that.

I can already see my world shifting.

By the end of the day I was shattered, not physically, but mentally.

"Hey Bella, do you want to come over ours, I bet esma and Carlisle would love to meet you!" Alice said.

"Um, no I think I may just go for a ride then get an early night, sorry maybe tom-"

"Please come" oh god she had the puppy pout on again, don't look at her, aww crap!

"alright ill come" that's it I give up, ive known her for what, six hours, and I cant take any more!

"yay, ill see you in a minute, just follow our cars" she dragged jasper of as she got in em's jeep, as did rose. Edward lingered, just starring at me, as if I was the first flower of the season. The honking of emmets horn took both of us out of our daydreams.

"ill see you in a minute" I muttered before shoving on my helmet and starting my bike following em out of the parking lot.

**Next Chapter Bella finds out that the cullens are vampires, like she already didn't know! **

**Sorry for bad spelling! Im still learning the ropes! If you don't like my story, well then that's your problem! **** haha xx**


	3. Biology

Bella P.O.V

Emmet's Jeep and Edwards Volvo were to slow for my liking. Of course they were going over the speed limit but still it was to slow. About five miles after we left the school grounds we turned, it led us a small lane, it could of gone on forever but soon enough a tall grand white house stood out from the shrubbery. A very modern house, it looked nothing like crypt for vampires. There was one vampire inside, it's the mother. We pulled up just outside and I took of my helmet; Emmet came and stood next to me.

"Its like you expected, huh?" Emmet said, I just smiled back in response.

As we walked through the doors Esme, the mother was standing in the hall way dusting.

" Mom, we would like to introduce you to Emmet's little sister, Bella" Alice said while clapping her hands, My god how am I supposed to survive living with her!

The rest of the family just shock there heads and went to sit in there living room, they left me, Emmet and esme in the hallway.

"Its lovely to finally meet you my dear, Would you like something to eat?" Esme said, ive been in her house for less the five minutes and already she is taking care of me, I didn't want to me impolite.

" yes please, im starving" she smiled and walked into the kitchen, Emmet dragged me over to the living room, He sat down next to rose, I looked around for a spare seat and the only one was next to Edward.

As I sat down he stiffened gave him a questing look, then I remembered that im human, basically a walking blood bank. No body actually knew what to say, so we sat in an awkward silence, until Esme came in with a ham sandwich and a sprite.

"Here you go, this is the only meat we have in the house, all the rest of us are vegetarians" at that remark all of them smiled, as if they were all in on a private joke, little did they no, I was in on it to. Esme left to go draw.

"Me and Rosey are going to do our biology homework, well be down later" Emmet said while rose giggled, they both ran up the stairs and slammed there door.

"Am they only one that thinks there not actually doing biology homework?" I said.

"No there not, im going to take a walk" Edward said while standing up and walking out the back door.

"Well that was rude" I said, Alice chuckled.

"He's not always like that, he's just in a bad mood beca…."Alice never finished her sentence, she just stared into space, great she's having a vision, I wonder what its about. I took a quick look into her mind, the fist thing was about some shoes in Paris, and the second was of Edward sitting alone and Alice going to talk to him.

Jasper laid down his book, and shock Alice.

"Jasper, what wrong with Alice? Is she ok?" I knew Alice was fine, but im still keeping up the," im human, I shouldn't no about vampires" sort of character.

"She's fine, she likes to day dream a lot, that's all" as he finished talking Alice woke up from her trance.

" I'm just popping out to see Edward, ill be back in a minute" Jasper looked worried as she left him, of course he should.

There was silence in the room, I really didn't no what to say, that's until my eyes landed on his book.

"You like the civil war?" I asked, of course he did after becoming a major in the Confederate Army, he lived in that time period.

" umm, yes, im interested in it, do you like the civil war?" I can't believe he is afraid to talk to me, a human, he has killed thousands of vampires and yet he is sacred to talk to me!

"Yes I have read many books on it" we got into a deep discussion on why the south lost, we were arguing back and for, mostly play for batter, we were standing face to face arguing, Jasper was at least 6"3,so he towered over me, when Alice and Edward came in.

Edward was the fist to speak "What the Hell is going on here?" me and jasper just glared at each other not moving, well accept for breathing. At that I heard Rosalie and Emmet run down the stairs at human speed.

"Jasper careful you don't want to hurt her" Edward said, my god they thought jasper was going to hurt me? I heard Emmet growl ever so softly, as a warning.

The corner of Jaspers lips stared to twitch, that's all I needed to laugh. We both broke into hysterical laughter. Once we calmed down I turned to look at the rest of family and noticed that there was another vampire there, oh so this is Carlisle?

"I'm sorry for that, I'm Bella" I said reaching out to shake his hand, Carlisle shakes my hand.

"I'm Carlisle the father of the family" I turned back round to see Rose, Emmet, Edward and Alice just starring at jasper and me.

"Esme is it ok if I use your bathroom?" I asked politely.

"Yes dear, up the stairs and to your left." I didn't actually need the toilet; I just need to get away from all the staring. I got to the bathroom and noticed a door slightly open down the corridor, of course being noisy have to look.

Inside was a black grand piano, I haven't played in a while, I quietly closed the door and sat down, this must be Edwards piano his scent is all over it. I knew they would here me downstairs but I couldn't care less, I wanted to play. The melody in my head was titanic, the portrait. The music flowed; the last note held. I looked up to see Edward there.

"That was beautiful, you're playing was effortless, yet difficult, all rolled up into one" he looked at me in awe.

"Thank you, im flattered" I stood up and bowed, I heard him chuckle.

"I'm sorry but I have to go home now and cook dinner for charley and Emmet, and I kind of still need the bathroom" I gave him a sweet smile and walked to the bathroom, I walked down the stairs slowly, I could here them talking about me.

"she seems different the other humans, she's not scared of us, and she didn't even flinch when I glared at her" jasper said.

"Yeah, but I wasn't afraid of you even when I was human" Emmet said, clearly smug about it.

"I can't read her mind, Jasper can't feel her emotions and Alice can't see her future, she is exceptional" Edward said smiling.

Rosalie laughed back "awe, does little Edward have a crush on Bella", I could see from Rosalie's mind that Emmet was fuming, he looked like he was going to burst.

I thick it's my cue to enter. I stood at the bottom of the stairs leaning on the rails, waiting for someone to notice me.

"We could just ask her straight out if-"Alice's sentence cut short as she notices me,

"If you like shopping Bella, I was wondering because im going shopping on the weekend and I was going to ask you to come" Alice said.

"Umm ok sure, err im off home, Emmet are you coming with me?" I asked.

"Yeah Sure little sister, ill be there now" he kissed rose on the head and stands up.

"It was nice to meet you Carlisle and Esme, ill see the rest of you at school" I did a little wave then walked out the front door, I heard Emmet whisper to them.

"Do_ you think she heard us_" and they all shock there heads to say no.

"Em, when we get home can we just order pizza, I can't be arsed to cook tonight?"

"Yeah that's fine, I may stay the night and Cullen's" he smirked at me.

"Eww, that's disgusting, I don't want to know what you and Rose get up to"

We got home ordered pizza, did homework, then went to bed, well that's what I did anyways, Emmet went to finish his biology homework with Rose. Oh god, I needed to hunt, I forgot how thirsty I am.

All I wanted was a night alone to think how I should tell my brother that im a vampire.

You don't just waltz up to him and say "hey im vampire like you, don't worry im a vegetarian, oh and my mate is Edward" that would so freak him out.

I got on some sweats and turned into my vampire form, and looked into the mirror. My skin was white as snow, my eyes Cole black and my lips a bloody red, dark mahogany hair cascaded down my back. I was beautiful, but I was dangerous.

I made sure Charley was asleep before jumping out my window and running into the forest, I saw the deer and pounced on it before it could even turn away. I took another two that way; I started to run back but as I closer to my house, I noticed someone following my trail. I stopped as they began to talk.

"Wait, I didn't know there was another vampire in this area, turn around"

I stood frozen to the spot, should I reveal my self, go in visible, and erase this from the vampires mind so it never happened, Shit, I should have been more careful.

"Show your self" they demand.

I turned round; I stared into the gold eyes of the vampire, as he saw my red ones.

"Hello Jasper."

**Ok, im really sorry! I haven't updated in ages I know! I'm trying; I just get distracted easy that's all, anyways I hope you like this chapter. Comments are loved **


	4. Little Lady

**Wow im actually updating, i also had reviews! I was like woooooooooo**

**Heres another chapter...**

Bella P.O.V

He just stared at me, then got into a crotch and began growling at me"What have you done to Bella?"

For god sakes he really thinks ive done something to Bella, for fucks sake I am Bella!

"Jasper calm down, im not going to attack you let me explain!" I sent out a dose of calm to him. He stopped growling instantly.

"How did you do that? And why the hell are you a vampire? Bella, Isabella, whatever you're name is you better give me some answers or I will attack!" Aww crap he's still in his I will defend my family and my country mode.

"For the love of God would you let me explain, before you rip my head of? I was turned before I left phoenix, Im still a newborn, but I have control over my blood lust, seeing as human blood smells rank to me, also I am a very powerful vampire, I have your power and every body's else's and many ,many more….." I trailed of into my thoughts, would he reject me because I had lied to him?

Jasper had now stood up ," I don't know why you had lied to us, you know we are vampires, you are family by Emmet, you would have been accepted with open arms… but you lied to us, you didn't even give us a chance to trust you before you broke it.."

I felt tears fall from my eyes and land on the damp mud below my feet, I should have just told them straight out, only jasper knows now, but how will the rest of the family take it? I am a crap sister. "im sorry I just-" I was cut of when jasper started again.

"But I am happy you are a vampire, you will be stuck with us for all eternity, and for that I am glad" he had a smile on his face, he hadn't shunned me. He had accepted me for who I am. I ran into his arms and thanked him over and over again.

"Bella you are going to have to tell Emmet and the rest of the family, I cant hold my thoughts from Edward" I looked up to see his face and smiled, "jasper trust me when I say they wont find out yet" I put my index finger next to jaspers temple and closed my eyes, when I opened my eyes her gave me a weird look. "Whenever you think of me, and Edward reads your thoughts, they will be on the civil war"

Just as he was about to say something the shrill ring of his phone interrupted.

"Hi Alice"

"_Don't you dare Alice me, were are you I can't seem to find you anywhere! Are you okay?, I get Emmet to help me search, then we-"_

"Alice darling im fine, I was just hunting, I will be home in 10 mins tops, love you"

"_Oh, ok, ill see you in a minute, love you too"_

Jasper hung up the phone, "I best be of little sister" he called me his little sister, im family, I have a big family!

"See you.. Big Brother" as he turned to walk away he shouted something over his shoulder.

"Oh, I may not be able to feel you emotions but I can feel Edwards" he ran of laughing to himself, what did he mean "I can feel Edwards emotions" I was still in thought as I reached my house; I leaped into my bedroom fully satisfied by today's midnight hunt.

I didn't need sleep but I liked to curl up and relax. I jumped into bed and was thinking of nothing when it clicked. Edward was feeling the same things as me, Edward had feelings for me, little ole me, I knew I was his mate, but my god, I was still thrilled that he liked me. I closed my eyes and I had a smile on my lips.

"BELLA, GET YOUR LAZY ARSE OUTTA BED!" shit was it morning already,

I screamed "im up, im up" before getting up and getting dressed for my second day of hell, I mean school. Plain it down today, simple jeans and my tight blue shirt. Of course my lucky converse, were would I be with out them. Running down the stairs at normal human speed, I went to the kitchen and poured myself I glass of orange juice.

I turned around and saw Emmet sitting at the table, he looked even bigger in the small kitchen, he was reading the daily newspaper, but he was really just looking at the cartoons.

"I can see you are staring at me, what do you want?" he asked while putting the paper down and turning to face me.

"Nothing, its just you seem different bro, you seem more…." I let me sentence trail off wondering how I could finish it without saying something about vampires.

"Hansom, sexy, irresistible to the ladies, there are so many to pick from" he smirked at me.

" I could finish that sentence by saying you're more brain dead then I realized!" I said with a smile, which kicked that smirk right of his face. I turned round to get a knife from the draw to cut some bread for toast, my hand grazed the wrong end and a smile cut formed on my index finger. I froze; my blood should be pouring out from my human skin, but it smelled off. This isn't my blood, it's still the animals I drank last nights blood.

"Bella what's wrong I can smell….." but he didn't finish as I turned round and looked him in the eyes; his eyes were drawn to my finger that I was cradling to my chest.

The blood had already stopped and the wound was closing up, but there was a small drop of blood on finger.

I looked Emmet in the eyes, they were black.

**I wondered why i had no reviews, i forget to post this chapter. School starts in 1 day so i really don't know when i will update. Thank you so much for reviewing! I loved reading them so much :D **

**one of bellas power is healing so thats why its closing up quick, just in case people dont get it. :P**

** Reviews are loved :) xxx**


	5. Oh the blood

Bella P.O.V

His eyes were black, they were transfixed on my finger

"Em, please stop starring, just leave and quick" if he didn't leave now, then he would attack me and the future will change completely.

"I need, I need…to leave" Emmet turned and ran out the front door, a little too quick for a human. I stuck my finger in my mouth and tasted the blood, it tasted so good, the wound had completely healed.

I ran out to the front door witch Emmet had left open in his attempt to escape my blood.

"EMMET" I screamed, I could hear his thoughts. "_My Sister I nearly attacked my little sister, What sort of a monster am I?... I need Rosie…" _I let his thoughts wonder.

Stupid bread, stupid knife, just stupid everything! I need to tell him what I am and soon.

I had to get to school now or I would be late, I opted for driving my car today.

I got there within five minutes, I could see Emmet and rose kissing, Edward in all his glory standing next to his car looking as sexy as ever, while Alice was looking into space, probably wanting to see what was going to happen today. Jasper was looking at me; I needed someone to talk to. I sent a message to his mind _"Jasper please can I talk to you" _then I sent him what I was feeling. He jumped a mile; every one around him looked up.

If he was human he would have blushed. He walked over and took my hand sending me some "Happy" emotions.

"_Thanks Jasper, just play along, ok?" _I sent him; he nodded his head in agreement.

"Jasper is Emmet ok? I cut my finger this morning and he ran away, I always had problems with blood when I was younger, but he never did I don't think. Doesn't he want me here any more?" I asked, I knew they all could here me over the parking lot, the nosey buggers.

"Bell's, Emmet doesn't like blood anymore, Rose cut her finger one day and he puked every where, it wasn't very nice darling" Jasper said.

The next thing I no Emmet is giving me a big hug telling me to stay, that he loves me. And that he doesn't like blood.

"I love you too Em, I just got worried when you ran away from me this s'morning" I told him the truth at least, part of it.

"I promise ill tell you next time" he said. The bell rang and they all went to class.

Edward was still standing by his Volvo, sulking that I held jaspers hand before his.

So I walked over took his hand in mine and smiled. He looked shock for a second but soon came to life; he grasped my hand and smiled back. We walked to our first classes with big smiles on out faces. That week was nice and calm, no mayhem, no fighting, just happy. I made a new friend her name was Angela…

"_Do you mind if I sit here" I asked. All the seats in the library were taken accept the one next to this shy girl called Angela._

"_I don't mind" she said removing her book back from the chair. I had to read a biology book on photosynthesis, it's not like I no it all already._

"_What are you reading" I asked, I could see she was reading Shakespeare, we got into a conversation about our favourite books and soon we were talking about music, films and the cute boys in the school._

_I no she likes a boy called Ben, and I saw him and her getting together in a month or so. That put a smile on my face._

"_Angela, if you need help with your homework, or you want to me up with me, here is my phone number" I said with a smile._

"_Great, thanks" and this is my first ever human friend._

That was my first week in school. How the hell am I going to survive the rest of the year?

Review x


	6. Love me, you sexy stud

Umm. I can't really explain why I haven't updated so; let's get on with the story….

Bella.P.O.V

Monday, I hate them. Every Monday is the same for human or vampire alike. You have a blissful weekend off, then on Monday its back to normality, the same old boring routine.

I found myself lying awake at six thirty, well its not like I need to sleep but still my mind wonders.

What would have happened if I hadn't got changed by that vampire? I can still see his eyes, the ruby red eyes and his pale white skin, beautiful yet dangerous, a monster in my eyes yet an angel in others.

His hand stroking my hair back, his head leaning in as if to kiss me and opening his mouth to -"Bella! Get your lazy arse down here your going to be late for school" Emmet screamed up the stairs to me.

I can't tell its going to be one of those days were everything just seems to go so slow. I got up checked the clock, Great I have thirty minutes before school starts. I jumped up, grabbed the first clothes I could get my hands on and left. I had made it to school within ten minutes of the bell. Instead of going to Edward I went and laid down on the wooden benches on the grass, the sun wasn't shining today but the ground and all the tables were dry. No shapes in the clouds today, they were just dull, boring. I could here the Cullen's and my brother arguing over the other side of the car park.

"Emmet go talk to her, maybe she's ill" said Rosalie

"No rosy, I'm really not good with the sympathy act, if she is ill I'll probably make her feel worse" said Emmet

"Well something is defiantly up with her. She didn't even glance our way when she got out of her car" said Alice

"Don't Worry, shell be fine, teenagers are moody all the time. Sometimes for no reason at all" said jasper. I could see through his thoughts that they all had puzzled expressions on there face.

"Maybe I should go talk to her, she may need a friend" said Edward

"Oh is that all you to are? I thought you would have got it on by now" Rose said with a smirk on her face. If I was human I would have gone bright red if she had said that comment to me.

" Ewww rose, that disgusting that's my little sister you are talking about" Emmet said with a disgusting look on his face.

"I would never force myself upon Bella, if she wants me then she can have me" said Edward.

Well I didn't think it could happen but I think I just fell in love with him a little more, it's about time I tell them.

The bell decides to ring at that exact moment as I was having a brave wave. I got up of the table and saw Edward making his way towards me, I put my hand out so he could hold it, and when his fingers touched mine I felt a tiny pleasurable spark run up my hand and warm my body. It's now or never.

"Edward, would you do me the honour of being my boyfriend?" I know the answer, but seeing that smile lighting up his face makes it all worth while.

"Bella it would be my honour" he said.

He then starts to lean in, his other hand grasping the back of my neck knitting his hand into my hair, his forehead touching mine, our eyes close and his lips gently brush mine. So sweet, gentle and yet full of passion. My free hand reaches up and rest on his cheek as he deepens the kiss. Our lips move in sync until we break away, our foreheads still touching, our eyes closed and out laboured breathing.

"That has to be the best first kiss I have ever had" I couldn't believe I have finally kissed this gorgeous creature.

"And that's not the last one either" Edward Said "Far from it" I replied.

The day didn't look so gloomy after that, the warning bell had just gone off and we had to get to class .he didn't let go of my hand and walked me to English, kissing me on the forehead and leaving to walk to his own lesson. Nothing could wipe this smile of my face.

I went and found a seat next to Angela.

"Why are you so smiley?" she said, "because I have the most perfect boyfriend in the world and everything seems to be going right for once" I replied

"I'm so happy for you, you are going out with Edward right?" she said a hint of a smirk on her face.

"Yes I am, I am the proud owner of a cute and sexy hot stud" I could hear Edwards laugh from here.

The day went really slow after that, I wanted to count down the minutes till I saw Edward again. Tonight is the night I shell tell them, they need to know what they would be getting into if they are with me. I didn't see Edward at the end of school so I just drove home. Emmet's car was there and I could hear him and Rosalie inside, and if I didn't get in there in 5 minutes I would have to be sitting in the forest for the next two hours.

"Emmet I'm home" I shouted.

"Hi belly boo me and rose will be down in two seconds then ill go out and get us something to eat because dad is working the really late shift tonight" Emmet said while walking down the stairs and rose just behind him.

"Ill give you some alone girly time and be back later" he said while kissing rose on the cheek and ruffling my hair then walking out the front door and slamming the door behind him.

"So rose what do you want to do?" I said while walking through the house and out to the back garden and sitting down on one of the patio chairs.

She sat opposite me and cocked her head to the side.

"What?" I said.

"You confuse me, you never do what I expect you to do and you seem so wise for your age, Its as if you know something we don't, I feel like we will always be a step behind and well never have the upper hand, you're an old soul and for that I am grateful my brother has finally found you, I think you wear the missing piece to our puzzle, it was just the case to see if you would fit"

Rose stopped talking and had a small timid smile on her face, a single tear rolled down my face as I beamed back at her. I finally felt welcomed by her, accepter. But would she trust the real me? The smile left my face as the thought crossed my mind.

She saw the smile leave face. "What, what is it?" she asked

"Rose there is something I need to tell you, im not who you think I am, im-"The bushes at the back of the garden started to rusel and a figure walked out, Calm and confidents in there strides they emerged from the shadows.

Rose got into a crouch and growled at the figure, I stood up and glared at them.

"Now don't be like that little human, it will be over soon. This one will not see what is coming to them" he pointed to Rosalie but his blood red eyes never left mine.

"You're right, this will be over soon…For you" I said.

Ohhhh how did you like that then? Review xx


	7. Death

**Previously**

"Rose there is something I need to tell you, im not who you think I am, im-"The bushes at the back of the garden started to rusel and a figure walked out, Calm and confidents in there strides they emerged from the shadows.

Rose got into a crouch and growled at the figure, I stood up and glared at them.

"Now don't be like that little human, it will be over soon. This one will not see what is coming to them" he pointed to Rosalie but his blood red eyes never left mine.

"You're right, this will be over soon…For you" I said.

**Bella P.O.V**

"Little human, you will soon know you place in this world. You are blood banks for me and our kind" the Vampire jested towards Rosalie but never took his eyes of me.

"Don't worry, I will make it quick, but for your vampire friend I shell have my way with" his voice lay heavy with a British accent. Rosalie was still crouched down snarling profusely at the vampire stalking towards us.

I lowered my head and started to change into my vampire self, my eyes darkened with hatred, my hair grow longer and my skin got paler. I was the true monster here, and I will not hesitate to show him that.

I lifted my head and smiled an evil smile directly at him. His steps faltered, his smile becomes one of horror, as he looked directly at his murder.

"You mock humans, you threaten my sister, you will live no longer and you will have the pleasure to die at my hands" I turned my head to the side as if to taunt him.

Rose then spoke "Bella-"but before she could finish her sentence I ran to wards the vampire, he helplessly tried to run away but I caught the coward before he could make it any deeper into the forest.

I pulled him back by his hair, forcefully making him fall to the ground. His legs swung round as if to knock me down. But I grabbed one leg and swung him into a tree, getting into a crouch I let out a ferocious growl, but as he was getting up I ran to him, putting my foot down into the middle of his back and ripping of both of his arms. I could see what was going through his head, how his other victims had not been so lucky, how they screamed in pain, like him now.

I then lent down and whispered into his ear "you have be served by death, have a nice time in hell" grabbing his head I then twisted.

I threw his head into the pile containing his arms. I didn't want to touch his disgusting body anymore so I just moved away from the two piles. I then lifted my hand and squeezed my right hand into a fist. Turning the piles of the once vampire to ash.

The whole thing had only lasted over ten seconds, but what happens now?

Should I go back?

On that thought, I have to go back. I left just standing there and I can't leave without an explanation. I walked slowly back to my garden, the sun was setting and everything had an eyrie glow. I was close to my back garden when I could here rose talking to someone, shit no, not like this.

"…I swear Emmet, there was a vampire here, he wanted to eat Bella and do things to me, I wanted to tell Bella to run but I had turned round and she had gone and so had the vampire, it was so fast even for me. I don't understand what is happening… I tried...im so sorry.." She trailed of as she was overcome with sobs.

I must have been gone longer then I thought, I think its time to show them who I am. I walked calmly out of the bushes altering there attention to me. Emmet growled and crouched in front of rose, but I still kept on walking, my head lowered to the floor so my hair was draped over my face. I was halfway towards them before Emmet spoke.

"Vampire, you have done nothing to hurt us as of yet, but tell us your reason of being here or I will not hesitate to kill you. I let out a loud sigh and lifted my head.

Emmet and Rosalie just started at me; well it's great to know that Emmet does recognise his baby sister. Well let's get this show on the road.

"Well hello to you to big brother" sarcasm lacing every word.

"B..b..bbbella?your a vampire, how the fuck did that happen?" Emmet said.

"Well you see Emmet when a vampire bites a human, venom-"I started explaining but he cut me off.

"I know how it fucking works Isabella, but what I mean is how you were human a few hours ago and a fucking Vampire now" his words now coming out of his clenched teeth, and when he uses my full name I know shit is about to go down.

"Can we please go to the Cullen's house and let me explain there because I really don't want to talk about it twice" I said, they were still looking suspicious of me, so I started to walk back into the forest, they followed me.

I ran, I would get there before them because of my extra strength and speed. I reached the Cullen home and just walked into there home without knocking and sat down on there luxurious white sofas. Esme then walked in from the kitchen.

"Who just walked in-arrgh! Who are you?" she asked but backed up slowly to the wall. Carlisle then flew down the stairs and stood in front of esme, protecting her from me.

Just then Alice, Jasper and Edward all came from upstairs and got into crouching positions. Well accept for jasper, he just stood there with a smirk on his face, cocky basted.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in our home?" Alice asked me but her mind said differently.

"_What the hell, I should have seen this, and what the hell is jasper doing, Edward what is she thinking?"_

"I don't know Alice I cant here anything" Edward said, oh god he looked sexy when he was frustrated.

Just then Emmet and Rosalie ran in, looked at what was happening and just sighed.

"Bella will you please explain what is going on?" Emmet said

Everyone was silent, they openly stared at me. All accept jasper who said.

"It's about Fucking time"

It is going to be a long night…..

Hope you like it

-Cazza xx


End file.
